Tu y yo juntos hasta el final (Lolacoln)
by Briandxd
Summary: El mundo que una vez conocimos desapareció. no sabemos como fue que llegamos a quedar solos ella y yo pero si de algo estoy seguro es que buscaré las respuestas que necesito para seguir adelante (esta historia se basa en un mundo desolado donde Lola y Lincoln son los únicos ahí)
1. Trailer

*se nota como alrededor las calles están vacías mientras un joven de 21 años de cabello blanco que carga un balón con cara y una chica de 16 años con cabello rubio y una tiara de diamantes con un espejo en mano caminaban por esas desoladas calles*

 **Narra ???**

Saben es curioso como suceden las cosas, nosotros no sabemos como llegamos a ese lugar, mucho menos que sucedió.

No tengo recuerdos de mi pasado, con suerte recuerdo cual es mi nombre y el de la dulce chica que esta a mi lado

???.- Linky con quien estas hablando

Seres que no comprenderías querida

???.- acaso me engañas con otra

*susurra* lo haría si pudiera

???.- *con ojos en llamas* que dijiste amorcito *toma una gran piedra del suelo*

Dije que te amo con todo mi corazón amor jeje...

El mundo fue destruido de la noche a la mañana así como nosotros aparecimos aquí

Lincoln.- tienes alguna idea de como paso o como llegamos aquí Lola

Lola.- no pero tal vez Lana sepa *saca su espejo y comienza a hablarle* Lana cariño sabes algo sobre como sucedió todo esto

Lana.- ...

Lincoln.- cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo amor, solo hablas con tu reflejo, "Lana" no es real

Lola.- *molesta abrazando el espejo* retráctate y pídele disculpas a mi hermana o sino puedes irte despidiendo de Clyde *señala un balón con rostro pintado*

Lincoln.- ¡No metas a Clyde en esto!

Tal vez se pregunten ¿como una pareja tan disfuncional esta junta?

Bueno... ni siquiera lo recuerdo jeje

Lincoln.- ¡estas gorda debes dejar de terminarte las reservas!

Lola.- ¡Snif! ¡Snif!

Lincoln.- hay, no llores querida por favor *Lincoln intenta abrazarla pero esta lo sujeta y le da un beso en la boca muy apasionado*

Lola.- *le da una bofetada* a quien llamas gorda idiota

A decir verdad el estar solos esta bien, el buscar comida suele dificultarse un poco pero almenos siempre tenemos comida.

Pero cuando la noche cae las cosas se tornan un poco... complicadas

Lincoln y Lola se encontraban escondidos debajo de una mesa mientras una criatura sombría con grandes garras se acercaba a ellos

¿¿¿.- o niños salgan a jugar *rasga la pared* no voy comerlos, solo quiero ayudarlos a regresarlos a sus antiguas vidas

*la mesa se mueve y la criatura sonríe de forma diabólica*

¿¿¿.- ¡LOS ENCONTRÉ!

Lo que sea que se esconda en las sombras quiere matarnos o tal vez quiera algo mas

Lola.- quien es esa tal Lisa Loud

Lincoln.- no lo se pero siento que ella es la pieza clave ara saber que pasó con nosotros y que hacemos aquí

 **Lucharemos por vivir un mañana mejor porque ella y yo estamos** **Juntos hasta el final**

Lola.- Lincoln puedo pedirte un favor

Lincoln.- claro ¿cual?

Lola.- dime Lindura


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: De** **día**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Aquí Lola y Lincoln no saben que son hermanos, ahora si comencemos.**

 **Narra Lincoln** Las cosas aquí no son fáciles, hay preguntas que no tienen respuestas y ese es nuestro caso, un caso muy particular.

A decir verdad nunca supimos que le sucedió a este mundo o porque razón terminamos de esta manera, las preguntas siempre nos invaden.

Mi nombre es Lincoln... Lincoln... a decir verdad no tengo apellido o almenos no lo recuerdo jeje *se rasca la nuca*

Talvez me pregunten ¿Lincoln como es que no recuerdas tu apellido?.

Es simple no lo se, no tengo la suficiente memoria para recordarlo.

Paso de repente, simplemente desperté un día en esta tierra y no supe quien era o que hacia aquí, de hecho mi nombre lo recordé hace tiempo, un mes para ser exactos.

Pero no quiero entrar en detalles ahora, en fin el resumen es no recuerdo mi apellido y mucho menos quien soy o quien fui.

El mundo en el que vivimos es un lugar muy deprimente si lo analizas bien.

Aquí no hay ruido como el de los autos o el de las personas caminando, lo único que hay aquí es el sonido del silencio y del aire pasando de un lado para otro sin rumbo fijo.

Y el paisaje no ayuda en su totalidad, digo el subir a los edificios y contemplar la belleza del amanecer pero el ver todo tan solitario me hace sentir vacío y son vida.

Las cosas en este lugar no funcionan, desde que vivió aquí nada funciona, las radios no captan ninguna señal, así como los autos no encienden, ni siquiera los edificios con paneles solares funcionan, eso es para mi otra de las cosas mas extrañas del lugar.

¿cuántos años llevo aquí se preguntaran?.

Fácil llevo 5 años en este lugar tomando en cuenta que tenia 16 años cuando llegue a la ciudad vacía.

Y como lo se, bueno al parecer mi falta de conciencia me brindo un reloj que me permite ver la hora, el día y el año, y es muy duradero, según lo que dice la etiqueta durara almenos 20 años la batería y ya llevo la mitad jeje.

Fin de la narración

???.- Lincoln con quien hablas

Lincoln.- vaya que desconsiderado soy, ella es Lola mi acompañante y pareja en este lugar

Lola.- acaso estas ignorando a tu princesa

Lincoln.- c-claro q-que no Lola

Lola.- entonces dime ¿con quien demonios hablas?

Lincoln.- con mis soledad querida

Lola.- la soledad es un nombre de mujer lo que significa... ¡ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO CON SOLEDAD!

Lincoln.- Lola soledad es también para... olvídalo, ya ubicaste nuestro siguiente destino

Lola.- como si fuera a decirte

Lincoln.- (lo que tengo que hacer solo para que me diga donde podemos encontrar comida) lindura podrías decirme donde será nuestra próxima zona de casa

Lola.- *se sonroja* hay Linky si me lo dices de esa forma no me puedo enojar jiji.

Bueno ubique un centro comercial a 10 cuadras a la derecha pero me temo que lo único comestible ya no puede ser consumido por nosotros

Lincoln.- algunas cosas se conservan, por ejemplo las papas fritas

Lola.- puede que haya unas cuantas pero me rehusó a consumir esos alimentos, quiero cuidar mi figura y tu solamente quieres verme como una persona obesa

Lincoln.- es eso o salir a cazar Lola tu decides

Lola.- la carne de alce abecés es buena opción

Lincoln.- si, lo malo es que la única arma que teníamos ya no tiene balas porque ¡ALGUIEN! se las gasto intentando matar ¡UNA INSIGNIFICANTE CUCARACHA!

Lola.- hey, Lana me dijo que no la matara con el pie *saca un espejo* no es así hermana

Lincoln.- cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo ¡LANA NO ES MAS QUE TU REFLEJO LOLA!

Lola.- *le da una bofetada* como te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a mi única hermana, sabes que ella es muy sensible y tu gritándole como loco, que diablos te pasa

Lincoln.- perdón amor es solo que... *suspira* tengo hambre ok y yo no puedo comer si tu no comes así que me tendrás molesto hasta encontrar algo comestible

Lola.- no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte *le pone su espejo en la cara* discúlpate con Lana

Lincoln.- lo haría si la tuviera en frente, pero lo único que veo es mi reflejo Lola

Lola.- ¡mientes con todos tus dientes Lincoln!.

¡sabes algo déjalo así mejor vamos a buscar algo comestible! *se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar*

Lincoln.- *imita a Lola con su mano*

Lola.- se lo que haces y si quieres vivir será mejor que te detengas ahora

Lincoln.- si querida

Ambos jóvenes caminan con dirección al centro comercial mientras observan el lugar lleno de plantas envolviendo a los edificios

Lincoln.- *mira al lector* bueno creo que no la presente bien, ella es Lola y al igual que yo no recuerda su apellido, ella cree que su hermana Lana le habla por el espejo, pero lo que pienso acerca de esto es solo que ella tiene un trauma donde perdió a su gemela y no lo puede aceptar.

Ella llego como yo sin previo aviso y sin saber que paso, la conozco desde que tiene 6 años y a decir verdad ella es muy mandona, ¿será acaso que la falta de su hermana hizo que su familia le diera tratos tan especiales?

Aunque a decir verdad siento que la conozco desde hace años por alguna razón.

Bueno talvez se pregunten como nos enamoramos y créanlo eso es lo ultimo que quiero saber.

Al parecer estando tanto tiempo juntos desarrollamos cierto gusto extraño por el otro haciendo que nos quisiéramos mas y mas hasta el punto de ser una pareja disfuncional que, sorpresa funciona de cierta manera.

Lola.- ¿sigues hablando con soledad Lincoln?

Lincoln.- claro que no solamente hablo con mi Lincoln interno

Lola.- es un chico así que no tengo problema en eso, a no ser que seas gay

Lincoln.- amor te lo dicho siento de veces solo tengo ojos para ti, no tienes porque ponerte celosa porque hable solo

Lola.- lo siento pero al ser solos tu y yo en este mundo tan vacío y con falta de personas siento que con la mas mínima oportunidad me dejes igual que el resto

Lincoln.- no pienso dejarte sola Lola, nunca te dejaría (aunque quisiera) estamos juntos en esto

Lola.- *abraza al albino* gracias por aguantarme querido

Lincoln.- no tienes porque agradecerme, ahora vámonos antes de que las cosas empeoren si sabes a lo que me refiero

Los jóvenes apresuran el paso para llegar a su destino mas rápido para evitar los problemas que se avecinen.

 **5 Minutos después**

Lincoln.- el centro comercial, uno de los lugares mas grandes donde podemos conseguir alimentos que talvez sean comestibles y ademas también podríamos buscar un arma

Lola.- *con sarcasmo*claro porque en un centro comercial encuentras todo tipo de cosas verdad

Lincoln.- déjame soñar un poco Lola

Lola.- soñar es lo ultimo que tenemos así que tienes permitido soñar de momento, pero como me entere de que sueles con otra te juro que te mato

Lincoln.- pero si me matas ¿quien va a aguantar todos caprichos?.

Mi princesa

Lola.- al parecer tendré que buscarme a alguien mas si es necesario

Lincoln.- eres muy cruel y lo sabes ¿verdad?

Lola.- que puedo decir, es algo de nacimiento querido, así que ya puedes irte acostumbrando a los caprichos y berrinches de esta princesa *guiña su ojo izquierdo*

Lincoln.- (recuerda porque la amas, recuerda porque la amas) bueno creo que debemos comenzar a buscar algo comestible, ¿no lo crees querida?

Lola.- cambia el tema cuanto quieras pero si, ya es hora d buscar comida, estas tripas exigen su alimento diario

Lincoln.- pues pídele a tus tripas que se tranquilicen ya que lo único que saldrá de ese lugar son latas de sopa estoy seguro.

Lola.- mientras sea comestible mi estomago acepta lo que sea, menos frituras Linc ya lo sabes

Lincoln.- haré lo posible lindura

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas a lo mucho cuando por fin dieron con algo de comida, y efectivamente era comida enlatada.

Había desde latas de atún de agua y aceite hasta latas con sopa sin ser abiertas.

Para ambos era el premio gordo por lo que trajeron una mochila de la sección escolar del centro comercial para luego rellenarla con todas esas latas d comida.

Ya con la mochila llena la pareja se dispone a investigar mas a fondo el centro comercial, Lola quería ver el departamento de ropa mientras Lincoln quería buscar casas de campaña y cosas de supervivencia.

Pero repentinamente antes de separarse para expandir un poco la investigación Lincoln sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

El albino con terror observó su reloj de mano y vio con horror la hora que este marca

7:00 PM, la hora en la que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dejar ver a la Luna.

Lincoln rápidamente tomo a Lola y se la llevo a la sección departamental mas cercana y se escondieron bajo la mesa

Lola estaba un poco confundida aun pero Lincoln sabia de lo que se trataba.

Por todo el centro comercial se escuchaban ruidos extraños de cosas callendose y rompiéndose.

Lincoln.- *susurra* ellos están aquí...

 **Continuara** **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si fue así dejen su comentario.** **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo** **y si tienen un nombre para las criaturas, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: De noche**

 ***Detrás de una mesa*** El corazón de Lincoln latía a mas de 1000 por hora, parecía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento y acabaría con su vida en ese instante mientras Lola estaba un tanto confundida como a la vez molesta por la acción de su novio debido a que el le tapaba la boca con fuerza.

Lola.- *se quita la mano de Lincoln de la boca* ¡CUAL ES TU...

-Lincoln vuelve a poner su mano en la boca de la chica-

La poca luz solar que aun iluminaba el lugar desapareció con la llegada de la noche, la lux de la luna no era visible en esos momentos por lo que Lincoln internamente estaba muerto de miedo

Lola.- *se vuelve a quitar la mano de encima* ¡QUE ES LO QUE...

-Nuevamente le tapan la boca ahora con un tela muy resistente que estaba sobre la mesa-

Lincoln.- *susurra lo mas bajo posible* quieres que nos maten Lola, sabes que hora es, es la hora de ser servidos como cena de esas cosas.

Podemos evitar esto pero tu siempre tienes que armar un escándalo.

El albino revisa por todas las esquinas de la mesa revisando el lugar para verificar sino había moros en la costa.

Pero para su desgracia una criatura humanoide caminaba cerca de ellos por lo que su corazón latía aun mas.

se detiene la escena*

Lincoln fuera de cámara.- hola chicos talvez se pregunten ¿qué hace un Lincoln rompiendo la cuarta pared de esta manera?

Es sencillo si hablo lo mas mínimo esas cosas van a matarnos.

¿pero qué son esas cosas?

el albino aleja la cámara del lugar donde se encontraba para enfocar a la criatura*

saca un plumón rojo y encierra en un circulo a la criatura*

Estas cosas no tienen un nombre o almenos no uno que sepamos, le di la tarea de nombrarlas como "Darksiders" y ¿porque los nombre así?

Eso no les incumbe.

Pero tiene que ver con que solo aparecen en la noche.

Estas criaturas tienen una forma humanoide, puedo asegurar de que si las observas de lejos te parecerá una persona normal como tu y yo, pero cuando te acercas a ellos las cosas cambian de una forma drástica.

Durante nuestra vida en este lugar nunca y digo ¡NUNCA! habíamos visto algo parecido.

Nuestro primer encuentro ocurrió una noche, la primera noche como pareja de Lola y mía donde ella tenia 11 y yo 16, y si aun era legal en lo que cabe saben.

En fin en esos tiempos contábamos con mas recursos, se que les atrae ¡DEMASIADO! la luz, aunque es irónico debido a que son criaturas hechas de oscuridad y no lo digo por ser solamente criaturas nocturnas.

Ok que me desvió, ellos son criaturas humanoides que están completamente jorobados, así como el cuasimodo de Disney.

Tienen en cada mano 5 garras lo que equivaldría a sus 5 uñas de cada dedo de sus manos, según lo que conozco estas son tan filosa como una hoja de papel o como un cuchillo recién sacado del empaque.

Sus cuerpos están cubiertos con un aura oscura que solo transmite dolor y miseria cuando estas cerca de ellos y por ultimo, ellos pueden ver gracias a las grandes luces rojas que tienen como ojos, ellos no son humanos eso lo se, pero siento que, lo que sucedió en este lugar y en los demás tiene algo que ver con la ciencia, experimentos fallidos del gobierno es lo que todo esto puede parecer, pero no puedo confirmarlo.

O y otra curiosidad es que no importa en que lugar nos encontremos o si no hay luz.

Siempre que sea de noche ellos aparecen, nunca de día o tarde, nop.

Ellos solo salen siempre que el sol se pone y la luz lunar ya no existe aquí por lo que estamos en estos momentos en penumbra total.

Pero descuiden el hombre del plan hará honor a su nombre, Lola tiene una linterna en su mochila por lo que simplemente tengo que encenderla y lanzarla lo mas lejos posible lo que ocasionará que ellos sigan la luz.

Ya explicado todo esto volvamos a la realidad.

Lincoln.- *susurra lo mas bajo que su boca le permite* Lola tienes la linterna que te di verdad *le quita la tela a Lola de la boca*

Lola.- *de igual forma susurra bajo* sabes paso algo que de seguro te va a causar mucha risa

Lincoln.- que fue lo que hiciste

Lola.- accidentalmente la lance en contra de un sapo que iba a saltarme encima jeje

Lincoln.- *con una vena punzante y un tic en el ojo izquierdo* *rechina los dientes* almenos le diste verdad

Lola.- je...je no me creías si te dijera

Lincoln fuera de cámara.- *pone sus manos de modo que puedan estrangular a alguien*

¡CON UN DEMONIO!

Saben algo nuestros "encuentros" con los Darksiders siempre son milagrosos ya que siempre salimos de estos aprietos.

Pero quieren ver algo gracioso *saca una graficas con barras por debajo del 15% *.

Estos son los índices de muerte que tenemos antes de su aparición pero sorpresa *deja caer la grafica dejando ver otra grafica con barras que exceden mas del 100%*

Quieren saber cuantas veces hemos escapado de la muerte.

Resumamos esto en tiempo... ¡HAN SIDO 5 JODIDOS AÑOS Y ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SABEN QUIEN ES LA RESPONSABLE DE TODO ESTO!

¡SABEN ALGO ME ARTE ME VOY A MI HABITACIÓN!.

\- el chico se retira dejando escuchar al fondo como una puerta es azotada con fuerza-

Lincoln.- (porque hoy Lola, ¡PORQUE HOY!) *toma a la chica de la mano* vamos a la sección de cosas para campamentos

Sigilosamente los chicos gatean con cuidado y en silencio para evitar hacer la mayor cantidad de ruido mientras se guían con la luz que sale de los ojos de aquellas criaturas.

La sección para acampar de encontraba afortunadamente a dos departamentos de ahí por lo que solo debían mantener un ritmo constante y silencioso... pero...

Darksider.- *inhala de forma perturbadora* huelen eso mis hermanos, el miedo de 2 individuos que están cerca, *inhala aun mas fuerte* y creo saber quienes son jeje.

Chicos dividamos el área de manera equitativa y quien encuentre al par de tortolos es libre de comerse sus restos si creen que sea necesario aunque ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer con ellos jeje.

Lincoln y Lola solo sentían mas terror al saber que ellos estaban enterados de su presencia por lo que apresuraron aun mas el gateo para poder llegar.

5 minutos después

(recuerden que ellos hablan lo mas bajo posible)

Después de pasar entre toda esa multitud de Darksiders pudieron llegar al departamento de cosas para acampar donde Lincoln cuidadosamente y sin perder tiempo se pone a buscar entre todas las cosas un par de linternas para almenos distraer a las criaturas hambrientas de sangre mientras Lola cuidaba que ninguna de sus luces rojas fuera hacia ellos.

Lola.- *jala la camisa de Lincoln* Linky

Lincoln.- ahora no querida *mueve un par de cajas con el mayor cuidado* (tienen que estar aquí acababa de verlas antes de que oscureciera

Lola.- *jala su camisa aun mas fuerte* Linky

Lincoln.- ya te dije que estoy ocupado querida

Lola.- *jala a Lincoln con fuerza haciendo que caiga*

Lincoln.- cual es tu proble... *toma a Lola para luego llevarsela tras el mostrador gateando*

Un Darksider había entrado al lugar justo cuando Lincoln estaba cerca de tomar lo que buscaba.

Darksider.- *inhala* eres listo chico nadie nunca se ha escabullido entre nosotros y ha vivido para contarlo, aque la noche aun no acaba por lo que aun no pueden cantar victoria.

comienza a rasguñar el suelo* ¡SALGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ PARA PONER FIN A ESTE ESTÚPIDO JUEGO MOCOSOS ESTÚPIDOS QUE TIENEN COMO ÚNICO PROPÓSITO TRATAR DE SOBREVIVIR!

Los ojos de la criatura cambian de rojos a negros dejando todo en penumbras lo que significaba algo para Lincoln, jugarían al escondite a ciegas con esa cosa donde lo único a su disposición son sus orejas para escuchar de donde viene el ruido.

Lincoln.- Lola quiero que hagas algo por mi, necesito que tomes la linterna de la parte de arriba del mostrador para que la saques de su empaque

Lola.- pero que piensas hacer

Lincoln.- sacrificarme por el equipo.

Lincoln sale del escondite para comenzar a tirar las cosas que podía ver a su alrededor así como también patea las mesas hacia la sombra que se movía de un lado a otro sin parar.

De un momento a otro Lincoln dejo de percibir la sombra por lo que creyó que fue por mas refuerzos pero para su mala suerte la sombra se posaba tras de el, lo que ocasionó que al no poder verlo este fuera tomado por sorpresa donde el Darksider presiona la cara del albino con fuerza y antes de que pudiera desfigurar el rostro del albino Lola hace aparición con la linterna (que aparentemente es de luces LED) la cual daña al ser haciendo que este suelte a Lincoln y retroceda hacia un lugar seguro para el.

Lincoln.- no tardara en traer a mas de los suyos toma todas las que puedas y escondamonos en un lugar con vestidores ok...

Al amanecer

El sol salia y eso indicaba solo una cosa, la pesadilla nocturna había terminado por hoy, ellos no serian acosados en todo el día por esas presencias.

Lola salio del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Lincoln tenia ojeras debido a la falta de sueño.

Lincoln.- casi morimos esta vez solo por falta de una linterna, Lola tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo sobre todo esto...

 **Continuara** **Y bien hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ya saben si les gusto pueden apoyarme con un comentario.** **y gracias a Andrew579 por darme el nombre de las criaturas.** **y sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **adiós**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Problemas de pareja**

Lincoln.- Lola tenemos que hablar seriamente

Lola.- claro Linky de que quieres hablar, de quien es mas bonita de Lana y yo o ya se, quieres que hablemos de nosotros

Lincoln.- vaya por primera vez acertaste en el blanco, pero antes pásame la mochila por favor

Lola.- *se quita la mochila y se la entrega* aquí esta amorcito

El albino se sienta en el suelo donde se pone a examinar todo el contenido de esta y para su sorpresa faltaban mas cosas de las que esperaba

Lincoln.- Lola

Lola.- que sucede Linky

Lincoln.- serias tan amable de explicarme en que, y en cuales animales te gastaste nuestros objetos que son ¡DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA!

Lola.- mmm déjame recordar

Lincoln.- (¡HAY ESTO No PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!).

su expresión se muestra molesta con una sonrisa malévola acompañada de un tic en el ojo derecho así como una vena que le sobresalta* y bien querida

Lola.- bueno creo que recordé algunas.

Como ya dije antes la linterna la utilice contra una rana fea, el encendedor lo gaste en el centro comercial intentando ver algo, porque enserio ese ligar estaba mas oscuro que un sótano sin ventanas en una moche de lluvia.

Y la cantimplora bueno una lagartija se poso frente a ella cuando estaba bebiendo del agua que el río nos previo, simplemente la arroje por miedo aunque intente recuperarla y bueno las mantas las utilicé para hacer una fogata.

Pero al final de todo esto, no estás enojado conmigo ¿verdad?

se detiene la imagen*

En esta escena podemos apreciar como el homosapiens sapiens trata de manera desesperada liberar toda su ira golpeando todo lo que tiene a su alrededor, pero para su mala suerte no tiene objetos con los cuales pueda liberar estrés lo que nos indica que la criatura primitiva no puede relajarse hasta golpear algo

Lincoln Fdc.- *imita los sonidos de un mono mientras intenta buscar algo para golpear*

La criatura por lo visto se ve frustrada en su intento por encontrar un objeto para... no aléjate por favor no... ¡NOOO!

Imagen desaparecida

Lincoln.- *suspira de forma pesada* Lola si algo he hecho los últimos años es soportar todos tus berrinches, caprichos, y todo lo que se te ocurra solo para hacerme enfadar, pero sabes porque no te he dicho nada grave, simple yo te amo, lo hago desde el día en que tu y yo nos juramos amor eterno, pero todo tiene limites y créeme cuando te digo que tu ya los dejaste muy atrás

Lola.- se que puedo ser molesta pero lo compensó con mi lindura ¿verdad?

Lincoln.- ... (respira Lincoln evita ponerle la mano encima por favor solo cálmate).

Lola tu "lindura" no me ha ayudado en nada en absoluto.

Hemos sobrevivido mas de 1826 días por poco [contando los 5 años desde que son pareja].

Mira si yo pongo algo en esa mochila entonces eso indica que tiene que estar ahí si o si y porque créeme que son necesarias a la hora en que cae la noche

Lola.- a donde quieres llegar amor

Lincoln.- estoy cansado de siempre tener que arreglármelas de esta manera debido a que ¡TU! no puedes mantener las coas importantes ¡EN LA MOCHILA!

Lola.- en primera no me grites porque soy sensible y segunda no todo en la mochila es necesario por lo que abecés es mejor liberar espacio

Lincoln.- veamos, la cantimplora era importante porque en ella almacenas el agua ¡POTABLE! que vas a beber, el encendedor era importante para encender las fogatas en la noche ¡SIN! la necesidad de hacerlo a la vieja escuela, y por ultimo la linterna.

Ese pequeño instrumento que tu usaste para ahuyentar a un simple animal como lo es una rana ¡NOS SIRVE PARA SOBREVIVIR LA NOCHE EN LUGARES OSCUROS!

Se que eres caprichosa pero vamos tus caprichos y berrinches nos han costado la vida en mas de una ocasión

Lola.- ¡eso no es verdad menciona una vez que haya pasado!

Lincoln.- con solo decirte del espectáculo que dimos ayer es mas que suficiente.

Lola estoy cansado de ser siempre el que tenga que salvar tu trasero cuando las cosas se ponen peligrosas ¡SOLO PORQUE NO PUEDES MANTENER LAS COSAS EN SU LUGAR!.

Mira, sabes algo estoy cansado ve y busca a alguien que te aguante

El albino comienza a caminar lejos de la chica pero esta logra alcanzarlo para luego tomarlo del hombro

Lola.- no puedes dejarme Linky recuerdas estamos juntos en esto lo olvidas

Lincoln.- si *se quita la mano de Lola de encima* lo estábamos hasta el día de hoy, y quiero decir que con esto damos por terminada esta maldita relación tóxica *comienza a caminar de manera mas rápida*

Lola.- ¡no puedes dejarme, no después de lo que hicimos aquella noche!

El albino se detiene en seco al escuchar la revelación de Lola

Lincoln.- aquella noche hace ya cinco años, la noche donde nos profesamos amor eterno, la noche en la que nos embriagamos a tal punto de tener nuestra primera vez a una temprana edad

Lola.- acaso esa noche no significo nada para ti

Lincoln.- lo significaba, hasta que me di cuenta de que me embriagaste a tal punto de no estar en mis cinco sentidos para tener sexo con una niña de 11 años.

Así que eso ya no significa nada para mi, buena suerte Lola

El chico vuelve a poner en marcha su caminata lejos de la chica la cual callo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar

Lola.- ¡BIEN SI YA NO QUIERES TENERME CERCA YO TAMPOCO TE QUIERO A TI CERCA, ES MAS YA NO QUIERO NI VERTE A LA CARA NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA!

Lincoln escucho esas palabras y algo dentro de el comenzó a fragmentarse, pero esto no hizo que se detuviera...

Unas horas mas tarde

En un supermercado se encontraba el albino comiendo una gran bolsa de frituras mientras sostenía un refresco de cola

De repente 2 mini Lincolns aparecen uno en cada hombro, uno con forma de ángel y otro vestido de demonio (que serán representados con una D o una A)

Lincoln D.- que pasa muchacho, deberías estar feliz celebrando porque la chica de rosa se fue de tu vida, hasta ella te lo dijo que ya nunca quería verte a la cara

El albino suelta la bolsa de frituras y comienza a llorar con fuerza

Lincoln A.- bien hecho genio, gracias por abrirle la herida aun mas

Lincoln D.- ¡que! creí que el ya no la quería ver por todas sus estupideces

Lincoln A.- tu primer amor nunca se olvida así de simple y menos si fue ella con quien tuvo... ya sabes

Lincoln D.- vaya nunca creí que la extrañaría tanto y eso que solo pasaron 30 minutos.

Pero no tienes porque sentirte mal, estabas en lo correcto, tu siempre arriesgas tu vida cada noche por ella y todavía para acabar con todo ella como te lo agradece, exacto tirando todos los objetos de utilidad que necesitas

Lincoln A.- pero recuerda quien se encargaba de el cuando este se resfriaba

Lincoln D.- ¡TIENE TODO EL DERECHO DE ESTAR ENOJADO CON ESA CHICA!

Lincoln A.- ¡LA CHICA MERECE QUE LE DEN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEMOSTRAR LO QUE VALE!

Lincoln.- ¡A CALLAR!

Ambas partes de la conciencia de Lincoln guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que el albino tenia que decir

Lincoln.- Lola, ella no es perfecta pero almenos ella me demostraba su amor siempre que podía, y ahora no quiere verme por gritarle

Lincoln A.- hey no te pongas de esa forma, mira las parejas pelean es verdad, estoy seguro de que ella también esta en su rincón buscando su felicidad o buscándole un nuevo sentido a su vida sin ti.

Solo debes darle tiempo para pensar las cosas ok

Lincoln D.- estoy deacuerdo con el niño de la túnica, solo relájate y descansa un poco para pensar si salir a buscarla o seguir con tu camino

Lincoln.- *suspira* esta bien voy a intentarlo

Las dos conciencias desaparecen dejando al albino solo mientras este busca un lugar para recostarse y dormir durante un buen rato...

Al abrir los ojos el chico no sabia donde se encontraba o como había llegado ahí

Lincoln.- *rasca su cabeza* donde estoy

El joven mira a su alrededor para buscar respuestas sobre que hacia ahí pero mas importante era saber...

Lincoln.- ¿quien soy yo?

 **Continuara**

 **y bien hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy chicos si les gusto no olviden dejar su comentario para** leerlo.

G **racias por leer y nos vemos luego**.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 Un pasado solitario 1/?**

 **10 Años atrás**

El mundo, lo que alguna vez llamamos como nuestro hogar natal ya no existe, no logro comprender que fue lo que sucedió, solamente recuerdo como desperté en aquel lugar solo

Un albino comenzaba a despertar de lo que para el habían sido años de sueño, se sacudió la tierra de su cuerpo para comenzar a caminar y verificar sus alrededores

(Nota del autor.

Lincoln en esta parte de la historia desconoce su nombre pero eso no significa que ustedes van a dejar de verlo)

Lincoln.- ¿donde estoy? ¿qué es este lugar tan extraño? ¿¡PORQUE ESTOY LLEVANDO UN RELOJ!? o espera eso no es lo que quería preguntar

El albino estaba confundido, no encontraba una explicación lógica para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, pero mas importante

Lincoln.- ¡NO PUEDE SER ¿QUIEN SOY YO Y QUE HAGO AQUÍ?!

Un ataque de pánico le paso por encima al albino, vamos hasta un niño de 2 años puede recordar su nombre, porque el no podía, que sucedía eran las preguntas que inundaban al chico albino

Lincoln.- *logra tranquilizar sus emociones un poco* no obtendré respuestas si solo me quedo en este lugar preguntándome quien soy, será mejor buscar un lugar donde comer y donde poder pasar la noche

El albino comienza su recorrido el cual le toma horas para llegar a un centro comercial el cual parecía estar intacto y como sospechaba sin señales de vida.

Por lo que sin perder el tiempo el chico se dispone a buscar lo que considera necesario y para su fortuna se encuentra con la sección de supervivencia por lo que sin perder el tiempo, el chico toma una mochila y comienza a llenar todo con libros de supervivencia así como cosas útiles, linternas, casas de campañas, carbón y un encendedor para emergencias.

Armado para sobrevivir el chico se dispone a buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, y para su fortuna una tienda de camas estaba abierta por lo que busco la cama mas cómoda y dejando sus cosas a un lado el chico se recostó y durmió hasta el amanecer.

La luz solar comenzaba a iluminar todo el lugar mientras el chico se levantaba para seguir en un nuevo día

Lincoln.- por un demonio lo que me faltaba, esto es real y no un maldito sueño, ¡MIERDA QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Por alguna extraña razón el viento comenzaba a tomar fuerza dentro del lugar, el chico no lo entendía ¿como era posible que el viento saliera tan fuerte dentro de un lugar cerrado donde básicamente el aire apenas podía entrar?

???.- quieres respuestas niño

El chico escucho esa voz como un susurro

Lincoln.- ¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?!

La brisa comenzó a timar mas fuerza así como la voz se escuchaba con mas claridad

???.- acaso crees que llegaste aquí por casualidad

El albino comenzaba a asustarse tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento mojaría sus pantalones, pero se mantuvo firme y tomó un su mochila de uno de sus lados para poder usarlo como arma

Lincoln.- ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS MALDITO BASTARDO, SI CREES QUE VAS A INTIMIDARME SOLO POR NO PODER VERTE PUES ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO!

La brisa se volvía mas fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba tanto que las cosas comenzaban a moverse de lugar, el chico se mantenía firme en su posición, parecía que la brisa terminaría destruyendo el lugar pero en vez de eso se detuvo de golpe y para sorpresa del chico un balón de Basquetbol con unos lentes pegados comenzaba a rodar cerca de el y cuando la levanto sonrío de una forma descomunal debido a que ese balón le recordaba a una persona muy cercana para el

Lincoln.- ¡CLYDE ERES TU!

Una semana mas tarde

El albino había pasado gran parte de su tiempo tratando de llamar devuelta a esta voz que lo había ayudando antes trayendo devuelta a su mejor amigo (o almenos eso pensaba el albino)

Lincoln.- o Clyde como crees que podamos llamarlo devuelta

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- tienes razón llego de casualidad y regresara de la misma forma, pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿que tiene que ver conmigo? y si el existe y puede hablar como una persona eso significa que puede haber muchos mas que necesitan de mi ayuda o solo será que me estoy volviendo loco, ¿Clyde dime si me estoy volviendo completamente loco?

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- tienes razón Clyde estoy completamente bien *comienza a tener un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo* y dime eres mi mejor amigo así que eso significa que sabes mi nombre ¿verdad?

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- tienes razón amigo mi nombre es el menor de mis problemas y lo que necesito ahora es saber si existen mas personas en el mundo pero créeme cuando te digo que le no saber como me llamo me atormenta demasiado *suspira* en fin *toma a "Clyde"* hora de volver al refugio, no creo que sea para tanto, siento que solo somos tu y yo amigo mío

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- ¿crees que en realidad haya mucha mas gente en otros lugares?

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- bueno en eso tienes, no he investigado otras ciudades pero eso es porque aun tengo la esperanza de volver a sentir esa brisa misteriosa para obtener muchas mas respuesta si me es posible, siento que quiere ayudarme

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- aunque debo admitir que llevas todas las de ganar, no tenemos ni idea de siquiera que o quien es esa cosa y también estas en lo correcto, por mucho que me pueda ayudarme no significa que el sea de los buenos ¡AHHHHHH! ¡ODIO NO TENER RESPUESTA SOBRE TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- ¡YO LE GRITO AL VIENTO CUANTO QUIERA Y TU NO VAS A DETENERME!

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- *respira hondo* esta bien voy a calmarme per no porque tu me lo dices ok.

Sabes algo me canse de este lugar es hora de comenzar a migrar hacia otras partes para encontrar mejores recursos y con suerte alguna señal de vida humana por aquí, así que será mejor que descansemos al 110% so queremos llegar lejos y no quiero que te detengas al baño en cada oportunidad que puedas entendiste

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- así se habla hora de descansar...

Y así nuestro valiente joven emprendió su búsqueda hacia lo desconocido después de pelear con... un balón

Lincoln.- ¡hey que te quede claro que Clyde no es ningún balón, el es un chico como tu y como yo!

Si si lo que digas en que estaba o si.

Tras un fuerte debate con su "amigo" nuestro héroe decide aventurarse en lo desconocí...

Lincoln.- ¡Hey pero eso ya lo dijiste estas repitiendo todo otra vez!

Haría mas rápida la narración si dejaras de interrumpirme

Lincoln.- muy bien estaré callado como una estatua mientras marras ok si que bueno ya podemos seguir

¡EJEM!.

Como decía nuestro albino favorito se dirigía a la ciudad vecina donde según palabras de el, esperaba encontrar algún rastro de personas o siquiera animales (aunque estos últimos si habían aparecido en la ciudad anterior) y para su suerte después de caminar por 4 días seguidos con descanso incluido el chico logro visualizar la ciudad para luego adentrarse en esta

Lincoln.- muy bien Clyde ya llegamos a nuestro destino, no se si frustrarme por el hecho de que esta ciudad parece ser igual que de donde venimos o... a quien engaño yo esperaba ver aunque sea algunas personas rondando por aquí, parece que no tenemos otra opción amigo tendremos que adentrarnos mas en la ciudad para encontrar comida

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- ¿qué dices amigo? ¿quieres que observe el suelo?.

Bueno si tu lo dices

El albino procede a seguir las ordenes del ba... su amigo y al observar con mas claridad el suelo el chico logra apreciar que había llovido no hace mucho y misteriosamente unas marcas como neumáticos estaban muy bien marcadas en el suelo

Lincoln.- sabes lo que eso significa

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- tienes razón tenemos que seguir esas marcar para averiguar quien o que las hizo... pero, ahora que las analizo parecen mas de un auto miniatura

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- si, a mi tampoco me da buena espina pero si hay alguien mas aquí tenemos que ayudarlo

Clyde.- ...

Lincoln.- ¡oh deja de quejarte soy yo el que camina contigo en mis brazos!

El albino sigue de cerca el rastro el cual para su fortuna lo lleva al centro comercial de la nueva ciudad donde al acercarse a la entrada el chico nota con claridad como un llanto se escuchaba demasiado fuerte desde la entrada

El chico tomo un poco de aire y con un poco de miedo se dirige a la fuente del llanto donde al entrar en lo que parecía un castillo donde pudo apreciar como una pequeña de almenos 6 años de cabello rubio estaba en el suelo llorando a todo pulmón

Lincoln.- Hey pequeña ¿te encuentras bien?...

 **Continuara**

 **bueno chicos hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy y bueno chicos con esto comenzamos la saga del pasado ¿porque se quedaron juntos después de tanto tiempo? ¿quien volverá por quien? ¿Lincoln y Lola se reconciliaran?**

 **todo eso y mas en los siguientes capitulo**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: La princesa sin su reino**

Lola.- ¡BIEN SI YA NO QUIERES TENERME CERCA YO TAMPOCO TE QUIERO A TI CERCA, ES MAS YA NO QUIERO NI VERTE A LA CARA NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA!

Los ojos de Lincoln comenzaron a humedecerse, pero eso no lo detuvo, el siguió por su camino mientras Lola en el fondo un sentimiento de tristeza y culpa comenzaba a formarse.

Ella quería pedirle al chico que volviera para poder disculparse por esas palabras tan hirientes, pero su orgullo la sego, ella quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que lo sentía pero simplemente las palabras no salieron de aquella boca pintada con el mas fino labial.

Por lo que simplemente salio corriendo hacia la casa mas cercana donde esta después de derramar mas lagrimas que tu cuando ella te dejo, se quedo dormida...

Risas... es lo único que una joven de no mas de 6 años escuchaba por todo el lugar.

La pequeña se levantaba con un dolor de cabeza como si de una resaca se tratase.

Al abrir los ojos para ver de donde provenían las risas se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en el suelo de lo que parecía ser una casa en ruinas

La pequeña niña se levanta observando con horror que a su lado habían cadáveres de lo que parecían ser de chicas que sufrieron una desgracia.

La pequeña se observo con detenimiento su vestido rosa el cual estaba cubierto por la sangre de aquellas chicas.

La pequeña se quedo en shock unos segundo para abrir paso a que saliera corriendo abrazando a una curiosa muñeca de vestido blanco dejando atrás a una joven de vestido negro que pedía ayuda en un tono muy bajo...

Cuando sus fuerzas para correr se terminaron la joven muchachita se percato por completo que las risas se habían detenido

Lola.- *jadea* contrólate Lola... solo acabas de ver varios cadáveres de jovencitas donde despertaste... tu vestido esta manchado de rojo y por si fuera poco estas abrazando una muñeca y estas hablando sola... *suspira* pero espera... ¿donde estoy?

A pesar de los tacones gastados la jovencita había llegado a la ciudad donde varios autos estaban a medía calle sin energía y con sus conductores en los huesos... literalmente

Lola.- ¡¡no puede ser!! ¡¡¡soy la única persona en este mundo!!!

La pequeña princesa comenzó a hiperventilarmientras caía al suelo incrédula del descubrimiento que acababa de hacer

Lola.- *respira hondo* c-calma Lola una princesa no puede perder el rumbo, debes mantenerte serena y tranquila *se levanta del suelo* cadenas no puedo ser la única aquí habiendo tantos... cadáveres de jovencitas de... menos de 20 años jeje... ¡ESPERA QUE!

Era verdad la pequeña princesita no se percato de la presencia de los cadáveres de aquellas chicas desafortunadas que por cosas del destino sus cuerpos parecían estar desgarrados y algunos desmembrados, y los cadáveres masculinos eran irreconocibles.

Lola trato de procesar si quiera que demonios había pasado pero mas importante quería saber que fue lo que paso con todo el mundo a su alrededor y lo mas importante era saber ¿porque ella seguía con vida?

Lola.- *cae de rodillas al suelo* t-todo se termino... de la manera mas extraña que podría imaginar...

De pronto de algunos escombros una chica de cabello pelirrojo sale quitándose algunos escombros de encima para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco después de el derrumbe de lo que parecía ser su casa.

???.- ¡o-oye n-niña u-un poco de ayuda por aquí no vendría mal sabes!

La pequeña infante sale de su trance para ir corriendo al rescate de la joven pelirroja la cual con un poco de dificultad logra extraer de los escombros al mismo tiempo que la poca estructura de aquella casa se derrumbaba mientras ellas observaban atónitas

???.- *se levanta y sacude su ropa* de no ser por ti habría muerto niña así que gracias

Lola.- m-mi nombre es Lola y... quiero saber ¡¡que demonios paso aquí!!

???.- *se limpia la sera del oído* tampoco es para que me grites al oído y me revientes el tímpano mocosa

Lola.- *respira hondo por unos momentos* ok me sobre pase con eso, pero no puedes culparme, desperté rodeada de personas muertas

???.- y yo desperté al lado se una casa que casi me mata de no ser porque corrí a tiempo de ahí.

Pero si buscas respuesta sobre la tragedia entonces no soy la chica que puede ayudarte

Lola.- entonces... estamos solas en este mundo...

???.- tristemente paso lo que solo se veía en muchas de esas películas niña y para nuestra mala suerte... paso el apocalípsis sobre nosotras

La pequeña niña rubia no podía procesar lo que acababa de descubrir, entonces lo que ella temía se hacia presente, estaba sola con una desconocida que parece tomar las cosas con calma

???.- *pone la mano en su hombro* hey pequeña no te desanimes, estoy seguro de que nada malo pasara si tu y yo unimos fuerzas para sobrevivir

Lola.- c-como es posible que nada de esto pueda afectarte

???.- porque ya estaba sola antes de que esta cosa sucediera, era una huérfana en casa de su tía la cual la noche anterior fue asesinada, por lo que simplemente no me quedaba nada... hasta que me salvaste de morir a causa de la estructura de la casa.

Voy a cuidar de ti y seras la hermana que yo nunca tuve niña

Lola.- p-pero te acabo de conocer

???.- eso no importa mientras podamos encontrar a más personas para saber que ocurrió aquí

Lola.- *se sacude el vestido* entonces que esperamos, ¡es hora de ir por más sobrevivientes de esta tragedia!

???.- je, me gusta ese espíritu aventurero niña

La mayor de las chicas comienza a caminar en dirección al suroeste mientras la pequeña de vestido rosa con algo de miedo toma la mano de la chica la cual sin ninguna molestia deja que Lola se sienta cómoda de esa forma

Lola.- sabes aun no conozco cual es tu nombre amiga, digo tu ya sabes en mío ¿porque yo no debería saber el tuyo?

???.- porque aveces me da vergüenza mi nombre por eso en la escuela solían decir muchos apodos de mi pero nunca mi nombre aunque bueno ya no estoy ahí y esos sobrenombres no servirán porque no entenderás la referencia así que solo llámame por mi nombre.

En pocas palabras puedes llamarme Becky pequeña...

 **Continuara...**


End file.
